gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forget You
Forget You ist ein Song aus der siebten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Ersatzspieler, und wird von Holly mit den New Directions (außer Rachel) gesungen. Als sie die Kids fragt, welche Musik sie gern bei den Sectionals singen würden, schlägt Puck diesen Song vor, den er auch Will vorgeschlagen hat, der ihn aber zugunsten eines anderen Journey-Songs ablehnte. Holly erlaubt den Glee Kids ihn zu singen, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie ihre Ideen akzeptiert. Einzig Rachel ist nicht begeistert und performt nicht, wie die anderen, mit. Ihre Eintsellung Holly gegenüber ändert sich aber später. Das Original stammt von Cee Lo Green aus seinem dritten Album "The Lady Killer" aus dem Jahr 2010. Charts Lyrics Holly (New Directions): I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) And although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) Yeah, I'm sorry I can't afford a Ferrari But that don't mean I can't get you there I guess she's an Xbox and I'm more an Atari Mmh, but the way you play your game ain't fair I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oops, she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooh, ooh I've got some news for you Yeah go run and tell your little girlfriend I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) Now I know that I had to borrow And beg and steal and lie and cheat Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya Cause being in love with your face ain't cheap Nah, I pity the fool that falls in love with you (Oops, she's a gold digger) Well (Just thought you should know it) Ooh, ooh I've got some news for you Oh, I really hate you right now I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya Huh, now ain't that some shhh (Ain't that some shhh) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best With a "forget you" (Oh-oh-oh) Artie und Mercedes (New Directions): Now baby, baby, baby Why'd you wanna, wanna hurt me so bad? (So bad, so bad, so bad) So bad (Mercedes: Yeah) (Artie: Oh) I tried to tell my mamma But she told me "This is one for your dad" (Your dad, your dad, your dad) (Mercedes: Yes she did) (Artie: Yes she did) Holly (New Directions): (Uh!) Why? (Uh!) Why? (Uh!) Why, baby, baby? (Uh-uh!) I love you I still love you! (Santana: Hey, baby!) Holly mit New Directions (Santana): I see you driving round town with the guy I love And I'm like "forget you" (Forget you, oh yeah) (New Directions: Oh-oh-oh) I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough (Ooh) I'm like "forget you and forget him, too" (Oh, baby!) Saying if I was richer, I'd still be with ya (Yeah, you!) Huh, now ain't that some shhh (New Directions: Ain't that some shhh) (Ooh, ooh!) Although there's pain in my chest I still wish you the best (Wish you the best) With a "forget you" (You, ah-ah-ah) (New Directions: Oh-oh-oh, oh!) Trivia *Das ist der erste veröffentlichte Song, in dem Holly mitsingt. *Im Original heißt das Lied "F*** You". *Ursprünglich singt ein Mann über seine Ex-Freundin, in diesem Fall singt eine Frau über ihren Ex-Freund. Der Text wurde auch anderweitig verändert, da man ihn zu vulgär fand. *Der Song wurde auf zwei Konzerten der Glee Live-Tour mit Gwyneth Paltrow gesungen. Im Gegensatz zur Episode performten Ashley Fink und Lea Michele dabei mit. *In einer Episode von "Saturday Night Live" zeigt ein Sketch, wie Kenan Thompson Cee Lo Green nachahmt und die Glee-Version singt, mit der Überschrift "Gwyneth Paltrows Song aus Glee von Cee Lo Green". *Der Song erreichte Platz 1 in den U.S iTunes Charts sowie Platz 11 in den US Billboard Hot 100 Charts. *Gwyneth Paltrow performte 2011 den Song mit Cee Lo Green bei den 2011 Grammys. *Der Song hatte mehr als 783.000 digitale Downloads in den USA, womit es ihn nach Don't Stop Believin' zum zweit bestverkauften Song von Glee macht. *Dieser Song löste eine Wiederbelebung der ursprünglichen Cee Lo Green-Aufnahme aus. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Abrams Kategorie:Solos von Holly Holliday Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez